Faking A Smile
by AnyyThingg
Summary: When our heroin goes through a terrible experience, it's up to her beloved step-brothers to help bring out the old her again. Can they do it? Or will the damage already become permanent?
1. chapter one

"Ema," her dad said, his tone deep and stern, "you are not to see that boy. Do you understand?" Her dad was always a smiley man, and would often let her do what ever she wanted, showing much faith in his beloved daughter. Even after he married the Ashina boy's mother he was never home, but he would always call and tell her he loved her.

Ema stepped forward, putting her hand on her dad's cheek, a soft smile lighting her face up which in turn lightened his face as well. She had left her brown hair down today, due to the chilly December weather. "Papa, I have to do this."

He shook his head, trying his hardest not to grind his teeth, an old habit fighting to comeback. "You don't have to do anything! Especially this, Ema!" Stepping out from around his desk, he placed his hand on the small of her back, "Ema you're my only daughter, and I love you. I'm willing to let you do anything, and be anything you want. I'll even help you along the way. But this," he pulled his hand away gestured widely, "this boy is no good."

Ema winched at the mention of Hinashi. She knew her dad was not a big fan of him- not many people were. At one point in time they had been together, and he did not treat Ema the best, "Papa, it's only going to be a couple hours. I'll be back by seven." She smiled sadly and looked down, "And I don't plan on doing anything with him, this is just my last chance to say goodbye to him. For good. Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

She hated to admit it, she really did, but at one point in time she had loved the male who thought it okay to hurt her.

"Nothings going to happen?" he repeated to himself, as if he did not hear her clearly. His eye's blazed as he looked at his daughter, "There is no telling how many times he has broken your heart, and I was the one who had to put you back together. Each. And. Every. Time. Mentally and physically." He leaned away from his daughter still gripping her by the shoulders. He sighed soft and tiredly, he was a worn out father. "You'll be back by six, no later. He is not to come in with you and will not be anywhere near you after this."

"Papa-" Ema started to complain, but he interrupted her.

"Ema, I won't be home when you come back, so when you get back I want you to call me. I will ask to talk to one of your brothers, and they better be here. And if their not, there had better be another one who can vouch for them." She nodded her head, as her dad pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you, Chii. I wont let anything happen to you."

:

Ema shut her bedroom door behind her with a soft click. Her hair now in a high pony tail, she wore a small pink sun dress and white slip on shoes. Walking to the door, Juli came running to her, hopping of the counter on to her shoulder.

Wataru came running through the living room, arms spread wide like an airplane making a sound like a car engine, not looking were he was going he ran straight into Ema sending her to the ground, "Sorry, Onee-chan." he laughed as he looked up at her. He gave her a once over that made her giggle as she patted his head, sitting up, "You look pretty!" He exclaimed happily.

Masaomi came into the room after Wataru in the same stance, laughing until he saw the two sitting on the floor. Wataru sat happily on Ema's lap playing with the lose strands of hair. Masaomi picked Wataru up off of the female before holding a hand out for Ema.

She smiled and grabbed his hand as he hauled her to her feet, "Thank you."

"Doesn't she look pretty, Mao?" Wataru asked, looking expectantly at his brother.

Masaomi smiled at his brother and nodded at Ema, "You look great." Looking at them now she could see how his blue and white poke-a-dot shirt was drenched in water. Wataru had his blond hair slicked to his head, wet. He wore a pair of blue shorts and no shirt, a towel draped around his neck. Something, she mused, that all the Ashina brothers did.

Kaname came into the living room next, seemingly over hearing their conversation, "You do look amazing right now." He said, watching as Ema's face turned a light pink. Kaname walked up to her, draping an arm around her shoulders, "Do you have plans tonight?"

She looked down, at her hands fidgeting with the hem of her dress, "Well," she said, leaving along pause to linger in the air. Kaname opened his mouth to say something, but Ema spoke up first while trying to change the topic, "Do you know if everyone is going to be home tonight?"

Masaomi nodded, as Kaname spoke up, "As of right now, yes." She nodded her head and smiled, just as the door rung. She closed her eyes tightly, inhaling. She was already breaking one of her dad's rules by letting Hinashi around the house, she was going to make sure to be at home on time even if it killed her.

Voices sounded from the living room area, indicating that someone had answered it and was now talking to Hinashi.

Yusuke walked into the room, mouth agape and blinking rapidly. "Ema?" By the look of it, he was in a bit of shock. He didn't know how to say it, or even if it was reality. Yet he found the words to speak, "There's a boy at the door, looking for you." He jerked his thumb behind him, signaling to the red door.

Ema had been living with them for sometime now, she never had any girls over- much less guys. So the fact that a strange male was showing up was very peculiar.

"A boy?" Kaname exclaimed, placing his hands to his cheeks. His mouth wide open, resembling a fish. Wataru did not get the full effect of what was going on, but Masaomi was speechless. He didn't know what to say, or rather didn't want to say anything in case this wasn't a nightmare. Ema had been living with them for almost a year, and she could hardly hold eye contact with them before breaking down into a flustered mess; granted she was getting better when talking to the hous one-on-one.

Without looking at any of them, she walked past Yusuke and to the door. Where Hinashi was standing. He had his hands shoved into his blue denim pants, as he looked around. He wore a white v-neck shirt, his hair was dyed a dark electric blue, and a studded piercing gleamed from his right eyebrow. She smiled shyly at him, "Hello Hinashi."

He looked her over and nodded his head, reaching for her he grabbed her by the arm, "You'll do." She stumbled just a bit over her foot as he yanked her out of the door and begun to pull her down the hall, "Stop messing around." He said with a loud sigh, as she tripped slightly. Leaving every male witness angry and confused.


	2. chapter two

"Wait a minute," Tsubaki yelled loudly, jumping from his chair as he looked around at most of his brothers, "she left with a boy?" Kaname and Masaomi, Yusuke still in shock, had told one after the other when they came in. They had now only started to wait for Subaru and Natsume and Ukyo.

"Yeah," Kaname confirmed. He was slumped in his chair, hand half way on his forehead, and pushed into his bright blond hair, shoving it back and out of his face. It had come as a shock to them all, so much so that they didn't even get a good look at the boy.

Ema didn't go with boys- unless it was one of them; and even that was hard for her to do.

Tsubaki leaned onto his twin brother Azusa covering his eye's as he faked sob, Azusa just sitting still trying to understand what had just been said. Why Ema had left with the boy, and what the boy meant to her.

As much as they'd hate to admit it, they were all in their own state of denial.

Wataru sat on Masaomi's lap, licking at a purple lollipop that Masaomi had given him when he wouldn't stop crying. Masaomi had changed from his earlier outfit, and now sat quietly on one of the couches, legs crossed at the ankles. Thinking to himself. To his left was an angry Fuuto, he had been fuming the moment that he had heard. Walking around the house and messing things up, even going as far to be as hateful to his brothers as possible; he was in no mood to play nice.

Walking out of the kitchen was Iori, holding a tray of goods. He always cooked when he was upset or nervous, and right now was no exception. He placed the tray on the table, in front of Louis. Louis sat at the edge of the couch, in his lap was an angry Juli. Louis couldn't even find it in himself to pet the small animal, and Juli didn't even have it in him to mess with the brothers.

Juli knew who the man was, that Louis was sure of. The small animal knew everything there was to know about Ema- even this. Only, Juli didn't get a good look at the man who had so abruptly taken her.

Hikaru leaned over Louis, and grabbed a small cracker from the tray, popping it into his mouth. He had pulled his hair back into a pony tail, telling the other brothers that he was ready for a fight; and it was clear who the person he wanted to fight was. And how truthful his comment had been.

Hikaru was ready for a brawl, and no doubt knew his brothers would have his back should he lose. He highly doubted he would, though.

Fuuto turned to his brother quickly, looking Yuskue in the face, "Are you sure you don't know who the boy is?"

Tsubaki nodded, also looking at the red haired boy, "That's right! You have been going to school with Chii the longest! Does anything stick out in your head?"

Yusuke sighed and slumped against the wall, his foot no longer kicked up on the wall and instead slammed into the floor. The same question had been plaguing him the whole time after she left, "He does look familar. But there's no telling." The loud grumbles circled around the room as the door opened. All their attention snapping to the red wood hanging on the wall, silence.

When Subaru and Natsume walked in sighs echoed through out the house once more. Subaru raised his eyebrow, and Natsume chuckled, "Well that was a little rude."

"We thought you were Chii." Wataru explained, "She left with a boy earlier and has yet to return." Wataru could tell when all his brothers made subtle actions at the mention of her leaving. Fidgeting around and looking anywhere but each other.

"A boy?" Natsume asked, attention peeked, "A cousin or something?" No one answered, because no one had the answer. Subaru grunted and sat down on the arm of Louis' chair, the best answer they were probably going to get. Natsume sat down by Tsubaki and Azusa.

Not much time passed until the clock hit 6:10 P.M. and loud stomps were heard coming from the hall. The door slammed open and Ukyo walked in, Ema laying in his arms crying. He looked annoyed, but they could tell it wasn't because of her. The way he held her close to his chest also told them something bad had just happened.

None of them moved.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo-san." She sniffled, "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." It was just like her to be apologizing in this state. He walked straight pass the living room, filled with males, and into the kitchen as he placed her on the counter. The other brothers took minutes until they got the nerves up and followed after the two, as Ukyo moved towards the freezer their eyes caught the light purple mark appearing on her cheek.

"Ema," he said without looking at her or his brothers as he opened the freezer, "who was that?" His voice was calm and collected, but it held a hidden threat. She didn't answer him, but instead looked down at her lap, her fingers turning white as she gripped the counter edge. Ukyo sighed and came back to her, placing a cold bag of pea's to her cheek. When it became obvious she was not going to say anything, Louis spoke.

"What did he do?" Juli jumped from the silver haired man's arms and ran across the counter to Ema, curling up beside her leg. Azusa stepped forward placing his hand on her other cheek. She reflexively flinched, and in turn they all flinched.

"Why did he hit you?" Ukyo asked, answering Louis' question with his own. When he came up to their building, he had saw the man pull back his hand and he was to late to stop it. Ema went tumbling to the ground in a heap. Then in a sudden rush Ukyo found himself feeling useless and in a fit of rage slammed his fist into the younger boys face.

"I told him he couldn't come up to the house," she said. She looked up and looked them all in the eyes, her own blazing with the truth. Her eye's no longer a bright brown, but dull and lifeless. The tear's she had cried earlier was now drying on her cheeks. The ice pack dropped from her hands, and then she hopped of the counter, and the pea's dropped to the floor in a loud cracking-like-sound. "He doesn't like when I talk back, but dad said not to have him up here."

Yusuke bit his tongue as he clenched his fist, "I know who he is," he stated in a low voice, now pushing his way to stand in front of Ema. She didn't move, but instead stood there and observed him; as if she was interested in what nonsense he was about to say. Chin tilted slightly up as she looked at him, careful not to make eye contact. The way she was now seemed almost like she was... broken.

The girl standing before them was only a mask of the original.

When they had meet her dad he had talked about his daughter, he had said how she transformed when she no longer wanted to be alive. That she would do almost anything to escape the pain. He said it didn't happen much, but somethings would just push her over the edge and she would be that way. He didn't know what really caused it, or how to stop it, only that it did happen.

"Well who is he?" Hikaru asked irritatedly, pushing his finger into Yusuke's back, shoving him a step forward.

Normally the gesture would have made Yusuke mad, but right now that wasn't the case. He bent down and picked up the pea's, holding it in his hand. "Hinashi." He said and a single tear slid down Ema's face- her mask was cracking.

"Don't." She whispered softly, and somehow he knew he had to go on, even if it meant breaking her heart. They would repair the damage of this, fix it so well she wouldn't have to worry about this pain any more.

"He was an ex," Yusuke didn't feel like 'ex' was the right word to describe Hinashi, "he didn't go to school with us, and I'm not sure how you met him. But you'd been dating him for a month, and then suddenly he was no longer seen around our school." He left a pause, "And neither were you."

Ema dropped to her knee's, covering her ear's with trembling hands. Her body shook with sobs. Yusuke bent down as well, "Stop!" Subaru shouted, "You're hurting her!" Yusuke ignored him and reached for her, and Iroi grabbed his hands moving to stop him.

"She has to hear it!" Fuuto shouted as he shoved Iroi's hands away. Kaname dropped to his knee's and pulled Ema into his lap, pulling her hands away from her ear's. Her head snapped up and she looked around, fear now visible in her eyes.

They knew what they were doing; they were about to open wounds that never had the chance to heal. They were about to bring back memories she fought to suppress.

Ema looked around the room for anyone who would help her. She didn't want Yusuke to go on, she didn't think she could bare it if he did. Yet, all the ones who would help were being restrained.

She looked at Yusuke with a pleading look, tears coming more and more, "Please," she hiccuped, "don't do this to me." Her voice sounded broken, but she no longer was.

He ignored her request, even as she broke his heart, "Word got around school fast about what had happened to you. When your dad had forced you to stop seeing Hinashi, well, Hinashi didn't take it very well." Ema thrust her leg's out, and flared her arm's. Trying to break away. Scream's echoing from her throat.

Hikaru grabbed one arm, and held it to his chest, while Kaname moved his hands around her torso. Ukyo grabbed her other arm. Tsubaki stood in the corner, holding his twin brothers hand, one moment they both truly felt pain. Iroi and Subaru could no longer look, and looked away. Fuuto pushed his older brother's forward a step, "Look at her." They did. Masamoi stood by Louis, who was still with shock, and covered his mouth. Natsume stood by the counter, his hands clenching into a fist against the hard marble.

"He hurt you," Yusuke stated pushing her hair from her face even as she tried to fight against him. She resembled a wounded deer, fighting for her life. As if any of the boys around her could hurt, even though she knew they where not capable of such a thing.

Not physically.

But she knew emotional pain was a trauma all on its own.

"He was never kind to you, everyone knew it, but no one stepped in to help. Because they never knew how far he would take it- until it was done." Yusuke coughed and looked down, "He'd called you out, I don't know where or when, but he did. He'd beaten you, and when he knew you could no longer fight against him he had tried to... to rape you." He forced the words out, and all the Ashina brothers bit back the words that came flooding into their heads, struggling to listen to Yusuke.

They didn't want to hear this as much as Ema, but she was forced to listen and so they were going to do the same.

Ema started to shout louder and cry as she looked at Yusuke, her cheeks now flushed, "Stop! No more! Please..." Her pleads broke off as she cried silently, head hung low. She was reliving the moment that she had been ruined.

"He didn't rape you, because someone had found you. But the damage had been done and you'd been placed in the hospital; when you came out everyone was surprised that you pushed the memories back- and remembered nothing." As he finished his story, Ema slowly stopped fighting and her body went rigid. The only thing that told the brother's that she was awake, was the way her body shook with her anguished sobs.

"I was _so_ scared," she whispered, and her body begun to still, "I didn't want to remember!" Her back arched and she screamed loudly, "But they made me, they all made me!" As her breathing came to a slow pant she looked at them, her eye's a fathomless black hole and the corners of her mouth curled into a sad and hopeless smile, "Why did I have to go though that?"

Kaname leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "Because the most precious of people, have to go through the worst of pain." It was so quite that everyone heard his words. Ukyo let go of her arm, and placed his forehead to hers, Hikaru then released her as well. Kaname didn't let go, but instead hugged her tighter.

The phone in her hand bag slowly begun to go off, an American song playing through the full house that was oddly empty. Everyone was inside, but now their minds were all somewhere else. Ema grabbed the phone and flipped it open, her voice a soft sob, "Hi, papa." she whispered. After a few curse words he asked to speak with Ukyo. She handed him the phone.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Ukyo replied without taking his eye's off Ema, "We just got done hearing a rather... sad story."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, and then a relieved sigh, "Okay. Tell Ema that I won't be home for quite sometime, but when I do return I expect a full reprot."

With that he hung up, the phone leaving a soft beeping noice behind. No one spoke, until Wataru crawled into Ema's lap, looking at her with a small frown, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ema looked at him with wide eyes, and then she smiled. It was a heart breaking smile- but it was also a diamond in the rough kind of smile. She nodded her head, "Will you?"

Kaname released his hold on her and leaned back on his palms, as Wataru nodded his head and shot forward wrapping his arms around Ema. Ema hugged him back, her tears already soaking through his white shirt. Masamoi moved forward and brought them both into a hug, followed by Louis, and then Natsume, and Iori and Subaru, Kaname, Ukyo, and Hikaru, Tsubaki and Azusa, Yusuke and Fuuto. Somehow, they could all feel Ema against them- as if they all had a piece of her.

 _author note:_

 ** _I just want to go ahead and say I apologize if I misspelled any of their names in this. I wrote this so long ago, not an excuse, but kind of is._**


	3. chapter three

"Did she come out at all today?" Ukyo questioned as he walked into the house, pulling off his tie. It had now been three days since the incident with Ema. She retracted herself, and now would hardly come out of her room, hardly eat, or hardly talk. Every now and then she would come and eat with everyone, but she didn't talk.

It felt like it had beens years since they'd heard her laugh.

Louis shook his head as he sighed, setting down the book he was reading, "Not once." He had his hair pulled back lazily, stray strands popping out. He probably hadn't redone it in days.

It was funny how quickly she wiggled her way into everyone's day, everyone's heart. Somehow they begun to rely on her, depend on her support.

Yusuke sighed, directing his gaze to the stairs, "What's so great about her room anyway? I've been in there, there is nothing interesting in there." Everyone tried to act normal, because they wanted Ema to be back to her normal quite, loving, beautiful, and out ridiculously amazing, self. While small everyone had their changes at her absence.

"Did anyone go and cheek on her?" Ukyo asked as he was already making his way to the stairs.

Tsubaki came walking out of his room, and leaned against the railing above the living room, "I have. But she won't open the door- all she says is that she's fine." He didn't stick around for the rest of their conversation, deciding to head back to his room.

Kaname pushed himself off the couch, "You know she has to open the door sometime. That was the deal we all made to let her stay alone in her room." Kaname had small bags under his eyes, telling everyone of the same sleep he wasn't getting.

"If anything was wrong," Louis said, not moving from the couch, "Juli would come and get us. He wants to keep her save as much as we do." They all knew that for what it was, feeling a bit uncomfortable staking the girls health on an animal. The only reason they had been held back for so long was because of the small animal.

"I still think we should make her open the door," Yusuke said. Out of all them, Yusuke had the most guilt of what happened. He was the one who told everyone, and made Ema listen to it over. The way she looked at him, like he was the worst thing alive, made his stomach roll with disgust. What he wouldn't give for her to smile at hime again.

Masaomi and Wataru walked into the front door, the living room clear of people. In the kitchen he heard the soft talking of Hikaru and Natsume. Something about what to do to help Ema. Wataru let go off his brothers hand and raced up the stairs, before anyone said anything he was already knocking on Ema's door.

Normally she would open the door for him, and only him. Maybe it was because he was the only one who never tried to put advances on her, or because he was to young to understand everything that had happened. So when the door didn't open he called out in a sing song voice, "Onee-chan, it's me!"

Subaru peeked his head out of his room, just as Tsubaki and Azusa came to stand in the hall. Iroi walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his neck and low rider black gym shorts. Wataru frowned and knocked louder, this time with both hands, "Onee-chan!" He called again, he never had to ask twice, much less three times.

A loud thud came from the room, and then a small cry. As if the sound was put on blast, the brothers came rushing to the door. Tsubaki slammed his fist into the door, "Ema, open the door!" Azusa pulled his brother back.

Subaru looked from one brother to the other, trying to confirm the next plan of action. When they gave him a curt nodded, he took a step back and brought his leg up, with one powerful kick the door busted open. Splintered wood being thrown all over the place.

Hikaru was at the bottom of the stairs, "What's going on up there?" He shouted, Wataru could make out the shape of Natsume and his bright orange hair at the bottom.

Masaomi was already up the stairs when Subaru was yelling out his name. Rushing into the room he could hardly tell that it was Ema's room. It was dark, and the curtains were drawn open. Everything was in perfect order, but the smell of fresh air had long since been gone. On the ground laid Ema, Subaru leaning over her. Dark liquid pooling out around her, he wasn't sure where it was coming from but knew it was blood.

"Pick her up," Masamoi spoke, his voice calm, but on the inside he was raging. Turning on his heel he didn't wait to see them carry out his orders. "Take her to the living room where there is better light, I'll be down there as soon as I grab my suit case."

Subaru scooped her up into his arm's, his heart racing when she didn't move. He could feel her slow breathing, but it was so soft that he had to concentrate on them. Rushing down the stairs, Iroi filled in Hikaru and Natsume, who in turn quickly cleared a place for Ema.

"What happened?" Natsume asked, his eyes now on Tsubaki and Azusa. Natsume did not have his green head phone's around his neck, but instead left them on the kitchen table.

"We don't know," Iroi said, "we only got in after everything happened."

Masaomi came back down stairs, a large black leather bag in his hands. Sitting it on the table he snapped it open, only he didn't get anything out. "Someone needs to go and call the others." Without another word he looked Ema over; trying to pin point were the blood was coming from.

Grabbing her wrist he examined them, and then her thighs, worried it could have been self-harm. Lucky for him, she was only wearing along T-shirt, and some shorts. He didn't have to cut anything off. Moving up, he lifted her head up and felt around. On the back of her head he felt think liquid dot his fingers.

He turned to Hikaru, "Turn her over, keep her face down, that way I can see what I'm dealing with, but make sure she can still breath." Hikaru nodded, and with the help of Iori turned her over, her head between his legs.

Masaomi pushed her hair as much out of the way as possible, the blood matting it together. Digging into his bag he pulled out some alcohol wipes and dabbed at the wound. He held the wipe still for a moment, and then lifted it up. It was a large cut, and so he decide she would need stitches. Placing the wipe back on her head, he used his other hand to pull out the stitching items.

Subaru watched as the small curved needle dug into the back of her head, and then came out on the other side. Slowly the blood began to stop, and then Masaomi was done, and bandaging the wound. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked, begged.

Masaomi stood up and walked to the kitchen, the closest place with a sink, and begun to wash his hands, "Yeah, but I'd like to know what happened."

The front door slammed open, "What happened to-" Fuuto screeched, probably just now seeing that large bloodied area, and Ema right in the middle of it all.

Masaomi dried his hands off and went back. "Ukyo," he said, "I need you to go get some aspirin. Once she wakes up this is going to be some serious pain." Everyone was on edge about all this. Did she do this to herself? On purpose? Or was it an accident?

Yusuke went to the bathroom cabinet and grabbed some towels, laying them around the room. Louis walked in, Juli on his shoulder. Kaname stood next to Fuuto, eye's wide and bulging out of his head.

Hours had passed and everyone was scattered around the room, doing anything that would keep them busy. No one wanted to focus on the fact that she could have done this to herself, but it was the one thing that could explain.

Juli stayed on her stomach the whole time, as if having a sixth sense to know that her life was in danger. Or maybe, he was just being protective. Masaomi had said so himself, that she was not in any life danger, that they had got to her on time.

When a soft groan left her lips, and for the first time she moved, slightly, and they all jolted to a stop, her eye's opening slowly.


	4. chapter four

Ema look around, a little surprised at the looks everyone was giving her. Like she had just risen from the dead. She went to smile at them, maybe to reassure them, but she winced as hot pain flashed through her head. She touched the back of her head, feeling the weird thread.

Wataru was at her side, looking up at her with big tear stained eyes. She forced a smiled and patted his head, "Are you okay?"

In a flash of white Tsubaki shoved Wataru down by his face and was now in front of her, looking at her with equally large eyes, "Are you okay?" He demanded, just as Azusa came up behind him. Ema expected him to do something to get him away, but Azusa spoke too.

"What happened?" She realized that Azusa had taken his glasses off, something he only did when he was stressed.

"What..." she touched the back of her head again, "happened?" She was pushed back, everyone no longer in the same room, but pushed back. And then she remembered what had happened earlier.

She laughed lightly and smiled, "I-"

Fuuto slammed his hand right by her head, eye's filled with anger and distress. She could tell that he was worried, just like all the others. "This is not a laughing matter." He screamed, he had been afraid. Afraid that _this girl_ wouldn't be okay, and she had the audacity to _laugh._

Ema slid her hand up, and laid it against his cheek, her eyes softened and she smiled. "I swear nothing bad happened." Standing up she she went to dust herself off, face heating up as she noticed she was wearing something completely different.

They had changed her, not wanting to see her in those bloodied clothes much longer.

Hikaru stepped forward and touched her shoulder, "Don't worry I changed you." She didn't look at Hikaru, because even though she knew that he liked to be as a girl, she also knew that he was very much a man.

"Thank-" Ema started to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"Just tell us what happened!" Yusuke snapped as he stepped forward, looking at her intensely.

"Well," she looked up, "I was starting to clean my room, I needed to stop sulking, and I decided to sweep. Wataru scared me while I was up on the chair and I fell over." She did not need to feel her head to know that it was there, now. I guess I hit my head on the way down and passed out."

Kaname grabbed her hands in his, pulling her away from Yusuke and Hikaru, "You'd tell us if you ever..." he searched his head for the right words, "harm yourself. Right?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." She wasn't sure if it was true, but she also knew that they would be hurt if she said anything else.

:

Hikaru came running down the stairs jumping around happily. Ema stayed on the ground Wataru in her lap, as they watched TV, Kaname and Tsubaki and Azusa and Masaomi sat on the couch watching TV. Fuuto and Yusuke and Louis had went to the kitchen and sat at the table, following Ukyo who had went to the kitchen to start dinner. Iori went to his room, leaving everyone else like normal.

Almost normal, the boys would routinely check up on her. Some trying to be discreet and others being open about their actions. No one left her along for long, still fretting over what had happened.

"Guess what!" Hikaru yelled as he bounced up and down on his feet, clapping his hands. He would always get this way when something good happened, and he could push his brothers onto Ema, or he himself could mess with her.

Kaname leaned to the side, acting like he was trying to see the TV, only he had lost sight of Ema. He waved his hand, "Move, I can't see the TV."

Hikaru shook his head, "Someone better guess." He was smiling, but they all knew he was very serious about this.

Ema spoke up from behind him, "Um.." she smiled up at him, "can I guess?" She had come out of her room, and decided to stay. Louis and Iori had cleaned up the blood in her room, but the Ashina brother's decided to delay getting her a new door.

Hikaru dropped to his knee's and hugged Ema, rubbing against her like a worm, "I would love you too!"

"Um..." she tapped her chin, her cheeks a light blush, "your favorite fashion line released some new items?"

Hikaru laughed and shook his head, "Nope," jumping to his feet he smiled and wiggled around some more, "Mother is letting us use the beach house this weekend!" All at once, their minds shot to their own version of Ema in a bikini.

Ema smiled and laughed softly, "I've never been to the beach before." She was suppose to go with her mother, but the time never came. Her dad was always to busy to go, and even though her friends invited her, she wanted to experience it with her family.

"Well now you will," Tsubaki said after his brother pushed him away, "Everyone's going to go. It'll be fun!"

She nodded her head and laughed, " _Hai_."


	5. chapter five

Ema had never been to the beach before, as she had already said. After her mom she had given up hope on going all together- but now she had a family to go with. The hardest part of the whole thing was when the Ashina brothers had to get in a car separate from her.

She had ended up riding with Hikaru, Ukyo, Masaomi, and Wataru. She sat in the back on the left side, Wataru in the middle and Masaomi on the left. Hikaru in the passenger and Ukyo driving. She was happy when everyone, from separate cars, kept calling her just to see how her ride was going.

"We've had the beach house for sometime," Ukyo told everyone as he drove down the freeway, "mom thought it would be better for the family to bond. But we never really went there together." He took a moment, going over what he said and then added, "But we all have been there. "

Hikaru turned in his seat and patted Ema's leg, "We own the whole side of the beach, so we know all the good spots and can show you around."

She didn't know how much time they had there, because no one told her how long they were staying. She had tried to ask, but they all told her it would depend.

Even Wataru.

Truthfully, she was looking forward to seeing everyone having fun in their swimsuits- however she had forgotten her own, and planned on just wearing a shirt and shorts.

Wataru laughed, kicking his legs back and forth, "There are only fourteen rooms, mom's is taken up by allot of art stuff, so you'll be sharing a room with me." He was proud over his hard won victory about her staying in his room, it took hours for everyone to decide on what to do, and all had hopes. Yet, in the end, Wataru had come out victorious.

She laughed and nodded her head, telling him she had already been told, or had guessed as much. "If we had more time," Masaomi said, "we would have cleaned out the room. But someone," he said directing a glare at Hikaru, "had just dropped the news on everyone."

Personally, Ema thought, she loved that about Hikaru. She liked little surprises, that way when she got to busy with things, serious things, she could find a little break. She laughed and lightly patted Masaomi on the head, reaching around Wataru, "You'll have fun."

Every last one of them had looked over her during her time of need, so she was determined to make their time fun and completely satisfying.

Inwardly she cheered herself on, not paying attention to the conversation of the brothers.

"How could you not have checked the other tires?!" Ukyo yelled at Kaname, one of the ones who were driving.

Kaname, Yusuke, Fuuto, Azusa, and Tsubaki were in the car with a flat, and were all now being yelled at by Ukyo. Fuuto was leaned against the car, looking at a random magazine he had found with him on the cover. Yusuke was hunched over the car repair man, watching every move, and even giving him some directions. Azusa and Tsubaki were in the store, looking around for something to eat or drink, and of course messing with anyone who stared at them, while Kaname took all the anger of Ukyo.

Ema didn't feel like that was right, that he should be the only one to get in trouble, just because he was the driver. So Ema stepped in to the argument; lightly touching Kaname's arm, strangely catching all the brothers attention. "Sorry," she said and didn't look up at him, or any other brother for that matter, cheeks flaming, "I know I told you I would check them, but I forgot." She lied, and they all knew she did. Yet, she frowned, known of them would point it out.

Fuuto placed his arm around her shoulder; magazine now on the ground and forgotten, pulling her away from Kaname he smiled down at her. "It's okay, nee-san. We, mostly me, will forgive you." Ema looked up at him and smiled, catching his hidden meaning- telling her they, he, forgave for the previous days.

With a cry of joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Once again, catching the boys full attention- and they stiffened. Subtly clenching their fists.


	6. Chapter 6

"Has anyone seen Ema's bathing suit?" Subaru asked, his chin in his hand, with his elbow on the table. He did not have a shirt on, like most of his brothers, and instead wore a black pair of gym shorts, and his blue necklace. Dark black hair hanging over his eyes, the soft pink blush popping out.

He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but at the same time to all of his brothers- besides Wataru. They were all doing their own thing, but they all had the same thought.

Yusuke, wearing a black T-shirt, and some shorts and a head band on- holding back his hair, was messing around with Fuuto, who had taken his beach ball. Fuuto, like Yusuke, also had his hair pinned back- but with bobby pins, wearing a thin blue unzipped coat, and some caprice's, he throw the beach ball high in the air, and then caught it.

Ukyo was at the grill, flipping and cooking food, wearing a white apron over his long sleeved, sleeves rolled up, red shirt- no tie, and black pants. Seeing as he came last he had no time to change. Kaname sat at a chair across from him, trying to get his hands on something cooked, wearing purple shorts, and no shirt.

Tsubaki and Azusa sat at then bench, both wearing gray shorts, one with stars the other with stripes, across was Natsume, his green headphones around his neck, no shirt, and matching green knee high shorts. Next to Natsume was Hikaru, his hair slicked to his head from a quick swim, he wore a white muscle tank top, and skin tight swimming pants.

Iori stood and watched at the ocean waves, hitting and then retracting from the shore. He was wearing an over coat, with no shirt, and dark gray gym shorts. Next to him was Louis, who was playing with Juli- he wore his normal white and blue polka-dot jacket, with some matching blue shorts.

Masaomi and Wataru were the only to that was playing in the sand, although close enough to hear Subaru's little comment. Masaomi, covered in sand, wore white shirt and black shorts- something most the brothers were sporting. Wataru stood in a one piece going down to mid thigh, and hugging his chest. A small bear bending over on the front.

Kaname looked at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow, "Is that really what your thinking of?" He did not say anything, but they were all thinking the same thing. They all had their own choice of bathing suit for Ema- mostly reveling outfits, or no clothes at all.

"I have," Wataru said, patting the shovel against the dirt pile. Masaomi coughed and nodded his head, not looking at his brothers as he smirked. He has not seen the bathing suit yet, but Wataru had told him that it was very cute.

"I helped her pick some out," Hikaru said, looking at his nails when all his brothers turned to him, eye's bugging out of their head, "but I didn't see what she decided on. She wanted everyone to be surprised."

Everyone let out a deep breath, Hikaru was always to close with Ema; they did not think she comprehended how much of man he was, and the thoughts he had about her. Hikaru always started fights with the other brothers over Ema, just so he could swoop in and take the kill.

Wataru stood up, and looked at his brothers then at the door, placing his hand over his eyes, "Should I go and get Onii-san?" It had been sometime sense they got to the beach house, and none of them seemed to think about what was taking Ema so long.

Fuuto let go of Yusuke, and fixed his coat, "I shall go-" as he started to walk, Ukyo grabbed the hooded of the jacket with some tongs, and pulled him back. Falling to the ground Fuuto took Yusuke with him.

"No you shall not," Kaname said before Ukyo, looking at his brothers through slanted eyes, "we all know how you think, and it will not be you who goes to get her. What if she's changing?" Everyone nodded their heads, "So I'll go and get her."

Hikaru laughed and stood up, walking around the table to his brother and then gently slamming his fist into his stomach. Kaname leaned over in a fit of gasps, and gulped at the needed air. Hikaru turned and smiled at Wataru, a smile that promised many punches, "You can go and get her."

"Go and get who?" The soft voice came from the thresh hold of the door, turning their heads they all looked at Ema, her hand placed on the sliding door, with a pink pair of sunglasses on her head holding her bangs back, her hair pulled back in a loose braid, "Me?"

Wataru had his arms wide open as he ran towards her, laughing loudly, "Onii- san!" Ema stepped back when the small boys arms wrapped around her, and knocked her back. Her own hands going to his back in a gentle hug.

"You look cute," Fuuto said, looking her over. She wore a bikini, ruffles lining the top, and the bottom, pink and yellow. They could see every smooth curve of her back, and the way her legs looked long and smooth. She had a pink over coat on, unbutton and blowing in the window.

Her cheeks dusted pink and she smiled at Fuuto, "Thank you," he was fast growing her in liking list ever sense he told her he forgave her.

Kaname went to stand up, no doubt about to throw a flirty line at her, but Hikaru beat him to the punch and patted the desk next to him, "Come sit with me," he called out, "I saved you a seat."

Ema looked at Natsume, and then shook her head and smiled, "No," she said, "I feel more like standing." Some people might have thought it was a lover's fight that made Ema not want to be by Natsume, but the Ashina brothers knew that it was just her not wanting to make him move.

As a wave crashed against a rock, Ema's head jerked to the side, eye's watching the waves eating at the sand. She smiled and then took off in a run towards the low tide. Wataru jumped up and chased after her, laughing and giggling.

Ukyo laughed and then looked at his younger brothers, "You guys should go and play too." Yusuke and Fuuto dashed off the dock, pushing and shoving one another. Tsubaki and Azusa was next, going at allot slower pace, with Natsume and Subaru heading back into the house to get a blanket or two. Kaname went to get up as well, but Ukyo shoved him back down, "you and the others will help me set up for dinner."

Hikaru sighed and looked at Masaomi walk up the stairs, Louis moving and placing Julie down. "Why don't you go and swim as well?" Masaomi asked Iori.

He shook his head and smiled, "I'd rather just watch from here." Looking at the waves they saw Ema running around, being chased here and there, playing like she was really their sister. Although they all knew she would never be, she would always be precious, but it away that you could never touch. A way that if you got to close, the precious item would crack and break.

None of them wanted that to happen to Ema again; none of them wanted to be the cause, because they were scared they did not dare to get any closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ema plopped down on the wooden bench, Julie quick to climb up in her lap and make himself comfortable. Hikaru smiled at her, leaning closer as he used his hand as a pillow against the bench, "Tired already?" He teased softly, winking playfully at her.

Ema nodded her head, her cheeks flushed from all the running and swimming she had down with Wataru, and the games she had played with the older brothers, "I haven't been to the beach in so long." She hadn't been on a family vaction in so long, she smiled happily at Hikaru, head tilted to the side slightly, "I forgot how much fun it was, and how tiring it could be."

As if to make her point, she rolled her shoulders, listening to the loud pop that came from the tired joints.

"Ah," Kaname said, popping up next to her as he sat down a bowl of salad, "young people. What I wouldn't give to be that age again." Ukyo walked out with a platefull of hot dogs and other meats, bonking Kaname in the head with one of the trays he was carrying.

They all knew what he would be doing if he was the same age as Ema; and it was not something they liked to think about. However, it was not much different then what he does now.

"You guys all act pretty young," she laughed, watching the older males with joy and laughter. She knew that they all varied in age, but they all acted pretty young, as if they had just graduated high school. None of them seemed to have grey hair, and only had laugh lines to show they had good lives.

They were all terribly handsome, and that was something she always dreamed about. Having handsome brothers, she could fend off the girl's who just wanted to use them; even though she was to shy to actually do anything.

Masaomi laughed and smiled as he walked out of the house and onto the deck, towels in his arms, "We do?"

"You do." Ema confirmed as she nodded her head, finger's running through Julie's fur unknowingly, her brown hair bouncing here and there with the action of her head, "I know you guys are older, but everyone here acts so young and lively. It makes me happy." Ema had always lived with her dad, who never wanted to do anything fun after her mothers death and when he did, he left her to her own. So, even though these guys were older, they still had fun with her. Making her feel as if she was a real member of the family. Not some stranger that had intruded.

There was times, though, that she knew she wasn't real family.

Like when they all talked about things in the past, or how they all knew somethings she didn't. They knew each other through their whole lives, and told stories that Ema couldn't even imagine some of them doing. Then there was the attraction. She felt an attraction to all of them, with the exception of Wataru, and she knew, for the most part, they felt the same about her.

Louis and Iori came up the deck laughing, carrying a pair of shorts along with them. She looked at the green pair with a raised eyebrow. They looked familiar; very familiar. At the time she didn't think anything of it, because of all people she doubted that Louis and Iori were the ones to pull a prank like that.

Oh, but she was so wrong. Because not minutes later Subaru came running up to the deck with a big rock held in front of his private area, his face a bright red as he looked around and then spotted Ema. Her own face turned a different shade of pink as she looked at him.

Ema knew that her eyes traveled along his body, not very subtly. She didn't know how to hide that kind of fascination. She seen every indent of his lean body, and scar along the ridges. Subaru, she had decided, had an amazing body.

"Subaru," Natsume said, scolding his brother, "were are your pants? We have a young lady in the mist and you come running up here like that." As if to prove the points, Azusa came up from behind the girl and placed his hand over her eyes, blocking out the scene before her.

Ema could hear the high five Tsubaki gave someone, and then she could hear Yusuke and Fuuto laugh at their brother. Wataru's gasp in dismay, and then giggle of laughter. Ukyo scolded Subaru, not letting him go inside to get pants until after he got his point through. And she heard Kaname tell his brother to cool down, they were just being boys and having fun. Even the sweetheart Masaomi laughed at Subaru.

Ema listened for the glass door to slide shut, and when it did Azusa dropped his hands, shaking his head at his brothers hysterical laughter. Iori and Louis giving each other prideful nods. Ema fought the smile on her face, not wanting to laugh at the poor boy as well.

"Bullying sweet Subaru." She mumbled softly, sure no one would hear her. However, she was soon proven wrong- again. Everyone's eyes snapped to her, as if she had just caused a bomb to go off.

Kaname stood up and begun to take off his on pants, "Someone laugh at me." He looked around, laughing happily, only causing the other brothers to join in the laughter as well, "I want Ema's sympathy!"

Tsubaki joined in the removal of the pants, "Maybe she will hold me close to her-" Azusa slapped his brother over the back of his head. His actions being repeated by Ukyo to Kaname.

Julie was just about ready to jump from his spot of the girls lap, prepared to damage the faces of the pretty boys fighting for his loves approval. He had called dibs long ago, and she was under his protection. They might think that just because he was small they would win, but they were mistaken. Julie had been fighting off pursuers sense Chii's young days.

Nothing would change now.

No boys were allowed near the small and vulnerable girl in his care.


End file.
